


Tell Me (and I’ll listen)

by You_chan_do_it



Series: Works I created while procrastinating! [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Awkward bubs, Felix centric, Fluff, Jeongin centric too, NO ONE KNOWS, Slice of Life, Suspense, cassette tapes, felix is #gone, twist - Freeform, where’d he go????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_chan_do_it/pseuds/You_chan_do_it
Summary: Hello?....Is this thing on?....(or, me projecting parts of my life on to Felix to a point where it might be full of a lot of angsty shit.)





	1. Introductory Tape

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so bad at updating my already existing stories. I’ve procrastinated so much that I created a whole new idea and.... here it is!  
> Sorry if it’s awful, but that’s just life (my life to be exact).

Hello?

.....

Is this thing on?

.....

 

The words echoed through the empty house. The sound of the cassette tape rolling was oddly calming. He laid back and closed his eyes, laying in silence until the voice started speaking again.


	2. Tape 1

 

_Click...._

 

_Oh! Is it working? Yes I finally got it to work!_

_Oh gosh now I don’t know what to say.._

_Um.. here I go... Hello, my name is Lee Felix! Today is January eleventh, two thousand eighteen, and... yeah._

_If you’re listening to this.... well, I hope you’re prepared to hear my whole life story._

 

 

“I slept through my alarm this morning.”

I fiddled with my pencil on the desk. Talking into a recorder was so weird.

“My mom had to come wake me up. Needless to say, she was not very happy to be awake at 5:00 in the morning.” I adjusted my posture, cringing at the memory.

“I didn’t have much to eat this morning, so I was hungry all day. I haven eaten much for the past few days, actually. I know it’s not healthy, but...” I trailed off.

Why was I doing this to myself? “I’m not fat or anything, I just feel like I should lose weight.”

“School wasn’t as stressful as it usually is, but for some reason my classes felt... empty. A lot of my friends were on a field trip today. I really missed them... Changbin especially. I don’t like him or anything, although I used to, but I’ll save that story for later. It’s just... I missed joking around in Chem. Jisung was here this morning though! I spent a whole 10 minutes waiting for his ass in the music room though. I never see him during the day, so I always look forward to the mornings before class.”

I spun around in my desk chair. School was pretty boring to talk about, but what else was there? It took up most of the day for the entire week. God I can’t wait for summer.

 

 

_I just found out my favorite teacher is retiring at the end of this year... I’m gonna miss Marjorie._

 

Man, he still called teachers by their first names behind their backs. That was such a Felix thing to do. A memory came back from when they were Sophomores. “I’ve had enough of Michelle. I will not stay a day longer in that class you hear me. I’m switching classes!” Ah, those were the days.

 

_My mom is gonna be home soon. I’m low key dreading the moment she steps in that door because I know she’s just gonna yell at me again. You know what... I feel like she finds it amusing to crush the dreams of children. Yeah definitely that._

 

He remembered how Felix’s mom was towards them all. She was really nice, but you could tell it was an act, or maybe she was bipolar. No one ever figured it out.

 

 

I took a deep breath and let out a sigh. “That was basically my day, I guess. I’m probably going to go to the gym after dinner and that’s about it. I know, I know, my life is boring, but it’s not like this all the time,”

It definitely wasn’t boring all the time I can tell you that. “I guess that’s all for now folks,” I wondered how often I would do these. I should start an audio diary, leave a little piece of me behind.

 

 

_Lee Felix signing out!_

_Click..._

 

God, he missed Felix. Luckily there was a whole box of cassettes that might provide a hint of just where the boy had gone.


	3. Tape 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @you-chan-do-it
> 
> I’m so glad you guys don’t think this is actually shit! Also I’m planning on updating my other fics very very soon~

     Just where did that boy go? Felix seemed perfectly fine all through high school so why? Why did he just disappear into thin air? Well, he hoped these tapes that Felix left behind would help figure that out.

     He took out the first cassette and pushed in the second one.

 

_Click...._

 

_Well hello again, listener! Today is January thirteenth, two thousand eighteen, and this is Lee Felix signing on! I’ve decided to make these more often as a record of my past just in case I disappear or something haha._

_I know I didn’t make a recording yesterday, but that’s because yesterday was boring with a capital B. Today is gonna be great though!_

 

 

“Today, I’m going to a Panic! At the Disco concert with my sisters! Brendon Urie’s vocal range could cut off all my limbs and I’d say thank you; he’s just that good.”

     I couldn’t wait for the concert. I already had an outfit planned out and everything. “To be honest, I’m glad my first concert is gonna be seeing an actual music god sing live!” I was already getting giddy. 

     I spun around in my desk chair and squealed. Honestly I didn’t know my voice could even go that high. A muffled ‘Shut up, Felix!’ came from downstairs. “Sorry, Mum!” I shouted back.

 “I’m gonna be so emo today even Changbinnie would be proud!”

 

 

     He remembered hearing about the concert the next day. Felix was ecstatic about it. He has so many pictures from the event and would show everyone he talked to. It was cute.

 

_Channie-hyung is gonna be so jealous! He’s the one who got me into Panic! in the first place, and for that I’m thankful._

_Oh, I almost forgot! This has nothing to do with the concert, but my parents have been talking about going out to Washington State in the summer. There’s so many cool things to do out there. I’ll also get to look at some colleges._

 

     When Felix came back from Washington talking about college, it concerned everyone. It was a huge commitment going to another country for college. He had assured them that, if he went there, he would come back to visit on breaks. He wondered if that was where Felix was now. Probably not, Felix always stuck to his promises.

 

_I haven’t talked to Hyunjin and Seungmin in a little while... I wonder what they’re up to. Those two are practically conjoined at the hip so I wouldn’t be surprised if they were together right now. You know what, I’m gonna text them later._

_Our groupchat has been dead for ages, so if one of you guys is listening to this, keep it alive in the future._

 

He forgot about the group chat. He wondered if Felix still got notifications from that. It wouldn’t really matter anyways, he never responded to any of the texts they sent him when he disappeared.

     He picked up his phone and opened up messages. One from Chan about groceries was at the top followed by a few from Seungmin about the show they were both watching. (They were probably spoilers) 

 

Group_Chat_Fam

 

You: Felix, if you even read these anymore, I’ll try to keep the chat alive

 

_Jjix is typing..._

 

     The recording continued playing in the background as he stared at his phone, speechless.

_Well, that’s pretty much it today. I’ll make sure to update this and tell you all about the concert. Until next time, this is Lee Felix signing out!_

 


	4. Tape 3

 

 “Good evening, listener. Today is January fifteenth, this is Lee Felix signing on!”

I fell back into my office chair with a huff. I needed to vent out everything that had just happened. “So as you may or may not know, I can drive. Today, I tried driving myself to soccer by myself for the first time. I’ll just tell you now that I never got to soccer.”

 

 

He listened as the tape played on. He remembered receiving a text from Felix that night reading, “I got lost driving to soccer and had a panic attack in a McDonald’s parking lot. How’s your night?”

_It was crazy! I was just driving, and suddenly I didn’t know where I was anymore. The moment I realized I was lost, I started crying. I couldn’t even call anyone because my phone had no service. I ended up pulling into a McDonald’s parking lot and losing my shit. Trust me, you would not have wanted to be there._

 

Felix had made it home safely that night. How Felix did it, he had no clue, but somehow, he made it all the way back home safely.

 

 

I couldn’t believe I even made it back home. I had been driving for an hour by the time I finally got back. My parents were really confused at first, but when I broke down crying on the stairs, they instantly bombarded me with questions of what happened. “I made it back alright, although, I might not be able to shed another tear for a few days. I probably used them all up when I was driving. Now I just have a massive headache.”

It was true, I did have a really bad headache. I was probably dehydrated is all. “I don’t think I’ll ever tell this story to Woojin. His motherly instincts would cause him to go nuts knowing that I could’ve been really lost for days even. He’d probably take it out of hand,” I stated as I thought of the courses of action that Woojin might take if he found out. Probably a lot of face squishing and checking if I was okay.

 

 

_On another note, I miss my friends. I know I know, ‘but Felix you just saw them at school!’_

_School doesn’t count though. We can’t talk that much and all of our classes are different.I should really text them and try to get together soon._

 

Ding!

     A message popped up on his screen. When he first saw that Felix’s contact was typing back, he was through the roof. Felix was finally texting back after all this time. When he looked at the message on his screen, he was almost discouraged. The text was from a different number, not Felix’s. He opened it anyways.

 

 

Unknown Number: you found them.

 

 

     The text glared on his screen. It was almost mocking him at this point. Was this Felix? Did he have a new phone now. He almost forgot that the cassette was still playing in the background until he heard it.

 

_Hey listener, if you’ve found these tapes, I probably left them behind for a reason. So if you’re hearing this right now, could you just ask me how my day was. Future me is probably lonely._

 

     It felt like the tapes were reading his mind. He scrambled to text back.

 

 

You: How was your day? Felix?

You: this is “future Felix”, right hehe

 

Unknown Number: I’m doing alright, thanks for asking.

Unknown Number: Jeongin

 

 

_This is Lee Felix signing out!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bonus:

 

“Fucking hell, Lix, don’t you ever keep something like that from me again! You hear me, mister!” Woojin reprimanded as he checked for any injuries.

I knew this would happen if he ever found out. “Yes hyung,” I whined in response, hoping it was enough to get him off of me.

Jeongin laughed as he joined my side. “Don’t worry, Woojinnie-hyung, Felix always comes back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this actually happened today. I’m home safe and sound, but let me tell you, I was terrified.


	5. Tape 4

 

_Click..._

 

     As Jeongin pushed the next tape in, he let out a long sigh. “Where are you, hyung?” He let the words slip past his lips, barely loud enough for even himself to hear.

 

_Ugh! Midterm exams are so stressful, listener. I don’t know how I’m gonna get through it all. Maybe I should just lock myself in my room and never come out. That would work, right? Ah who am I kidding._

 

     Midterms was the second most stressful part of high school next to finals. Jeongin was suffering through them at this moment. He hoped listening to his hyung’s voice would relieve some of the stress weighing down on him. 

 

_Anyways... today is January twenty-third, two thousand eighteen. This is Lee Felix signing on._

 

     He loved the little intro Felix had picked up. It suited him. Jeongin sat back, let the recording play, and let the memories flow back to him.

 

 

     I had a massive headache again. All the cramming of information and overworking my brain really took a toll on me. I stared down at my Bio notes that I had yet to finish. “You know, school is a whole piece of shit.”

     School itself is awful. The environment and everything just drain my energy so fast. Not eating very much along with sports are probably also contributing factors to that as well. “Today I had nothing to do. I didn’t even have to come to school today, but my witch of a mother made me.” I frowned bitterly.

 “I think only one interesting thing has happened today and that’s when Jisung realized that he locked his phone in his car!” I chuckled a bit at that. “He even made me hold his iced coffee as he ran, like actually ran, out to his car. Jisung never runs!”

 

 

     Jeongin found himself laughing at that particular story. Of course Jisung would do something like that. He got up and stretched out, leaving the warmth of his bed. He walked around his room, tidying up as recording Felix continued to tell his story.

 

_What sucks most about this week is that the wicked witch is making us take a trip back to Australia. She..._

 

     Felix’s voice trailed off. The mood changed almost instantly. Jeongin stopped what he was doing in order to fully take in what was coming next.

 

_She said we’ll be looking for a new home._

 

     The phrase was practically whispered, but, in the deafening silence of his room, Jeongin heard it loud and clear.

 

 

     I felt my voice break slightly as I weakly uttered the words that had already caused me so much pain. “She.. she wants us to start off fresh. To wipe out all contacts we have now and disappear. I-I don’t know why, but I have a really bad feeling about it. I don’t want to leave my friends.” I whispered the last phrase, curling into myself on my desk chair, letting it slowly turn around just like my life.

 “I don’t know if we’ll actually go live in Australia. We could go anywhere. Anywhere but here to quote the witch.”

     I couldn’t tell anyone. When we (let’s be real it all her decision) decide on a place to stay... that’s it.

 “I really don’t feel like talking anymore. Sorry, listener, but this is Lee Felix signing out...”

 

 

     Jeongin waited for the click signaling the end of the recording. He could be anywhere, but at least now he know Felix was still alive for sure.

     After listening to that recording, Jeongin felt numb. He was crying, but he didn’t notice. He didn’t even register his bedroom door being opened or the arms encasing him in a tight hug. “Oh, Innie, why do you keep doing this to yourself,” the soothing voice said as the figure rubbed circles into his back. 

     It was Hyunjin. If anything, he could recognize his own boyfriend. He nuzzled closer into the boy’s chest as he sobbed over his missing friend. Hyunjin sat with him, comforting his boyfriend. 

     Hyunjin knew. Everyone knew. It was useless to try to find Felix at this point. But, there was a small sliver of hope; hope that somehow, his boyfriend would figure it all out. That he would find Felix

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the moving part... not actually happening to me, but all the other stress and midterms and stuff... yeah that’s happening.


	6. Where’d you go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops forgot to update :)

     Where were they? He could’ve sworn they were just here a moment ago. The tapes were missing. “MOM!!” Jeongin yelled in panic.

“Sweetie what’s the matter?” 

     His mother cautiously made her way over to her son. Something was off; Jeongin was never this panicked. With a shaky breath, he finally spoke, “The tapes, Mom... where are they?”

 “Innie, honey, what tapes?”

     At this, Jeongin’s heart shattered. She didn’t know about the tapes. He could already feel the burning hot tears streaming down his face as he crumbled. Where could they have gone? His last tangible piece of Felix.. 

gone.

forever.

 

Oh, Felix, where did you go?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I’m Right Here._


	7. This whole time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never left
> 
> The world is just blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... last chapter  
> Honestly this started out as some piece of shit that I made up along the way based off of stuff that happened to me, but I procrastinated and now I’ve decided to finish it  
> I hope y’all have enjoyed it so far!

 

I never left

the world is just blind

its not your fault,,

its just mine

my fault

all

mine,,,

 

 

_I’m right here_

Jeongin heard the words loud in clear. He sat petrified. Hearing the words shocked him so much that he became faint. “Gh-ghos-st” he choked out before everything turned to black.

 

 

“I’m not a ghost.. and I’m not the one who went missing either.” My voice felt like a faint whisper against all the noises. People,, passing faces,, were they even faces?

Chan, Woojin, Minho, Changbin, Jisung, Hyunjin, Seungmin...

Jeongin.

Innie..

why...

It pained me to look at them in their current states. They looked sickly, eyes sunken, hair grown out, bone thin. I sat watching the images that their minds displayed. They were living a life in their minds,, another reality. “I’m not a ghost, Jeongin. I know you can hear me.”

 

 

_Innie you have to snap out of it.. please_

The words echoed in his head. Jeongin sat up slowly and looked around his room. The voice was Felix, but there was no Felix to be seen. “What.. whatever you are.. p-please don’t hurt me..” Jeongin stuttered.

Jeongin slowly stood up and brushed off his pants. There was no sign of another entity in his room and yet,, “this isn’t my room...” fear started to set in. “This ISN’T my ROOM!” He yelled in panick.

_Oh thank god you’re seeing things! There’s still hope thank the lord. Jeongin you can’t keep yelling or they’ll get suspicious. Keep quiet and get the others._

_”_ Felix? Is that you? What do you mean?! Please help!”

Jeongin was really starting to panick. This... this was his room, but it wasn’t. He had gotten rid of that poster last year... and where was the chipped paint on the door? Or the drawings that Hyunjin gave him for his birthday.. everything was so completely on point,, but at the same time it wasn’t. He ran out of his room and down the stairs; he had to find the others.

Now all he could notice were those minor errors in the world around him.. there was no dent in the car, no birds nest in the tree, little Yeji from across the street looked 2 years too young.. what was going on?! “Innie honey?” His mother called out in almost a sickeningly sweet tone, “where are you going?” 

Her smile stretched wide,, eyes filled with what looked to be concern. “Chan is sick!” He blurted out, “and I’m going to get him uhh a get well card and uhh.. flowers!” Excuses excuses.. but he had to make something up. There was something eerie about everything around him. His defenses were on high alert now.

”Alright then, innie, be safe!” She turned away, entering the house and leaving Jeongin standing out in what was supposed to be his yard.

 

 

It was never supposed to end up like this.. I was only trying to make you forget...

that I ever existed...

what have I done...

 

 

 

 

 “It’s the story that everyone has been talking about: 9 young boys aged 21 to 17 have disappeared seemingly overnight. So far the police have no leads on the case. The young boys...”

 “One of the nine boys has been located and was found in an almost psychotic state. He was brought in for questioning late this afternoon to which the police have found no answers.”

 “The case of the missing boys ,or as it is better known, The Stray Kids Case has yet to be solved. Shockingly there is no evidence to where the boys could be located. After almost three weeks, there is still no sign of the other eight.”

 “Will these boys ever be found? We can only pray for their safe return.”

 

I didn’t mean to do this to you... you were only supposed to forget...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psyche! CLIFF HANGER! I’m gonna write the bonus chapter/ending soon I promise okay?! Please don’t kill me


End file.
